


Little Thing Called Life

by TooLazyToLogIn1



Category: Naruto
Genre: Comedy, F/M, Family, Family Bonding, Family Fluff, Friendship, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-28 08:54:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20061349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TooLazyToLogIn1/pseuds/TooLazyToLogIn1
Summary: This thing called life is one heck of a roller coaster but I wouldn’t want to ride with anyone else, through the lows, highs & spirals. I want to thank our family that stood by us. We cried, we laughed & you supported us through this ongoing journey. You believed in our family. I’m happier than ever and I have everything a girl could ask for. Although we may fight and argue we also laugh and love. I just wanna say I love you with all my heart.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I dont own Naruto nor the characters. Just the story.  
I hope you all enjoy this little fic

Our heroine of the story is currently in her room laying down. The kunoichi didn't want to go outside seeing as the heatwave reached an all time high today. Her stomach growled letting her know she was hungry.

"I know you're hungry stupid stomach! I heard you the first three times!" She was undoubtedly angry today. For some reason everything ticked her off at the moment. Even Kankuro's loud breathing made her wanna strangle him. She went downstairs to the kitchen where she saw her brothers cooking. They were having a conversation and as soon as she walked in they stopped.

"What?" Her eye began to twitch as they watched her.

"Temari you've been back for a month already is that correct? You had stayed in Konoha for a month as well, right?" Asked Gaara.

"Yeah, so what?" She crossed her arms trying to see what he was getting at.

"In this month you haven't been feeling weird or anything?" Asked her other brother.

'What are they insinuating?' She glared a bit.

"No I haven't." She sat down trying to control her anger. Oh, the puppet master's insistent talking really makes her want to break something.

"Are you sure?" If Gaara weren't the Kazekage at the moment. The things she would do to him right now.

"Get to the point. I don't have all day for you guys to be jumping around a subject." She told them. She saw Kankuro take something out of his jacket.

"We want you to pee on a stick." He flatly stated taking out a home pregnancy test and putting it on the table. Oh were the Kami's testing her at that moment. She jumped out of her chair.

"You guys better be joking." She growled as she crushed the box.

"No, we aren't. We knew you would do that so we even got another one." Gaara stated as he took out another test.

"I'm not gonna take some stupid test!" She tried leaving but Kankuro got in her way.

"This is for your own good Temari." She pushed him out of the way but before she can make her grand escape, sand covered the exit. She started pounding on it.

"You guys are so lucky I left my fan upstairs!" She yelled out. The brown haired male got up from the floor.

"Temari we will let you go only if you promise to take the test." The redhead neared her. He was holding up the test for her to take.

"Fine, its just a stupid test any ways." She snatched it out of his hands and left to the bathroom.

"That went way better than I expected." The Puppeteer sighed in relief. They watched the door waiting for their sister to get out.

"No need to freak out Temari. It's just a test." She kept telling herself as she read the instructions. After following them she placed it down on the bathroom counter and went to the kitchen.

"So?" Asked Kankuro.

"I have to wait five minutes." She told them. "What's for lunch? I'm hungry."

"Grilled beef burritos." Gaara answered her. They didn't pay attention to the test as they ate. The three siblings were having what they classify as normal conversation.

"All I'm saying is if I was stranded somewhere in the middle of a mission in a place I've never been before I wouldn't bother asking for directions. I'm seeing if they have hot springs or the closest ones they know and spend my time there until you guys send for help. No matter how long I stayed there." Temari told them. "It would be all expense paid too because it was a mission and you have to cover my bills."

"Always trying to take advantage of the system." Gaara rolled his eyes and turned to his older brother."Next time she's out on a mission watch her so we don't go broke by the end of this year."

"I don't know, that's kind of smart. I wouldn't mind a hot springs detour either." He told the Kazekage. The blonde raised her hands up in a 'you see' manner while smirking.

"I'm not hearing this. You know what yes I am. You two are fired." The younger one stated.

"You can't do that." Temari crossed her arms.

"Yes I can. I'm Kazekage I can do whatever I want and you two are so fired come Monday morning." He shook his head not being able to believe what he just heard. After lunch Temari went to check the test and when she saw the results she screamed. Her brothers ran to her, weapons in hand.

"What happened?" Kankuro asked. She turned around and showed them the test. "Damn Temari you had us thinking someone broke in!"

"This is worse! An attacker I can handle." She groaned in anger. "Shikamaru when I get my hands on you!"

~achoo~ Shikamaru sneezed.

"You're not getting sick are you?" Choji asked taking a bite out of his bar-be-que. They were currently having dinner as a team in their favorite restaurant.

"Nah someone must be thinking about me." He answered him.

"I know who." Ino teased her teammate in a sing song voice.

"Shut it Ino."

Temari was currently on her way to Konoha. Some might think she was on her way to tell the love of her life the great news she found out. But no. This is Temari. In her head she's thinking of ways on how to kill him. Children were never part of her plan, especially when a lazy ass ninja was involved. How can she let this happen? Stupid ass always seducing her and shit. Well this has to stop!

She already planned her life. Live in Suna and protect it with her life. Be the best ambassador she can be for her village because it is the best place in the world. But no, now she's pregnant and it's that lazy asses fault. Oh, once she gets her hands on him.

...

Shikamaru and his team were currently training in their usual spot with Naruto. He had the male blonde caught in a shadow possession jutsu when he was thrown really hard into a tree. He couldn't help but groan in pain as his back throbbed. He opened his eyes to see a seething Sunagakure Princess holding up her fan. He saw his friends just sat there watching him get his ass beat.

'Thanks for the support guys.' He rolled his eyes.

"What the hell was that for?" He yelled out trying to stand up. 'I think she fractured my ribs.'

"That's for getting me pregnant you stupid jerk!" She yelled out getting near him. Ino had stars in her eyes imagining her life as an aunt.

"I thought she would have killed him forsure!" Naruto yelled out seeing the scene before him.

"I was planning to but I calmed down on my way here." She was getting ready to hit him one more time but he luckily caught her in his jutsu.

'I should be lucky she lives three days away or I really would be dead right now.' He couldn't help but think. Oh was she gonna be the death of him one day.


	2. Chapter 2

"So you guys aren't going to help me?" Shikamaru yelled out to his so called friends. Naruto looked around pretending not to see while Choji kept munching on his chips. Ino broke out of her happy trance and went closer.

"Tema-chan! You don't wanna kill him just yet! Have I taught you nothing?! You have to stick him with child support, file for life insurance, then kill him off to take his money." Ino ran up to them. The lazy nin took his shadow possession off of her. He watched as she thought about it.

"Why have I never thought about that? I was dead set on killing him once I got here but your plan is much better." Temari sat down and held on to her lower back. "All this has put a strain on my back."

"Heal me Ino. I think a couple of my bones are fractured." Shi The blonde nodded and went up to him.

"Well yeah silly. When I was pregnant with my Inojin I couldn't do half the stuff I was able to do before getting pregnant. Just lay down. After this you and Shika go have some tea and talk things over. Jazmin tea with lemon did wonders for me." Ino smiled as she finished healing her teammate. "You! Making your pregnant girlfriend travel three days here in her condition. You should be ashamed of yourself!"

Ino crossed her arms and watched as the lazy Nara just stood there finally taking all this information in. He didn't know what he was feeling. So many emotions rushed through him at that moment. He grinned and looked over at his girlfriend.

"What's that look for?" She glared at him

"After all these years I finally trapped you." He got up and held out a hand to help her up. She smacked it away.

"I don't need a man to help me up. Thank you very much." She stood up and put a hand to her side. Her face became red with fury from his previous statement. "You didn't trap me! I'm untrapable and I could leave whenever I want to."

"No you won't." He crossed his arms and stared at her.

"Like Ino said, take me to the Tea House so you can buy me whatever I want." She began walking to her favorite little restaurant.

"Who said I was paying, troublesome woman?" Sighed the brunette as he followed her.

"The person carrying your baby, that's who." She responded to him, not slowing down to let him catch up.

"Which one?" He asked before getting thrown to the floor again by the blonde.

"Everyone really has grown up." Ino smiled. "I should get back home to my babies. I miss them!"

"Yeah, Hinata is making me Ramen tonight." Grinned Naruto. "Tell Sai she loved the maternal painting he did of her. She currently has it hanging up where you can see it once you enter our house. It's our first family photo!"

"Awe did she really love it that much?" The blonde smiled.

"She cried of happiness for hours after he left. We didn't expect it and it made her cry more knowing he made it himself. She was kinda jealous when she saw Sakura's and when he showed up to make her in one she hugged him so tight." The future Hokage stated.

"Karui is gonna be mad if I'm late." Choji sighed as he left. The other two waved goodbye leaving in different directions. Shikamaru couldn't help but stare at the pregnant woman in front of him. Temari was starting to get annoyed at him for it.

"Stop staring at me." She scoffed. He looked up from her belly and just smiled.

"I'm just happy." He chuckled a bit looking at her reaction.

"Well I'm not." She noticed his expression go down a bit. "It's not that I don't want your baby. We don't live in the same village its gonna be kind of difficult. I don't feel like I'm ready for motherhood."

"Temari we've been seeing each other for years now. I don't know what to say if you're not ready for the next step." He sighed paying for their tea and tipping the waitress that served them. They started walking around the outskirts of the village where no one was really around.

"It's not that Shikamaru. You know I love you but this isn't the next step. This is like skipping the next five steps." She crossed her arms. "Don't get me wrong, I'm really happy about this pregnancy but I'm also thinking about other things."

"You're not thinking about." Shikamaru couldn't even finish the sentence. Especially when it was about his child.

"No! Of course not. It's my baby, our baby. Shika we created life together." She intertwined their hands and began swinging them around a bit. "I never really thought about having children, but now that I'm pregnant. I'm just really happy it's with you." He never saw her guard as down as it is now. He's never seen this side of Temari and he loved it. He stopped in the middle of their walk and faced her to him. He put a hand to her cheek and kissed her. It was a small kiss but the best they've had in a while. The first they've had in a while. He smiled and looked at her.

"We're gonna be parents in less than nine months. Let's not stress over what's gonna happen for another month or two. Let's just be happy and live in the moment." He looked into her eyes and when she nodded they started walking again. They finally made it to Shikamaru's family home and walked in.

"Shika dinner is almost ready!" Yoshino could be heard from the kitchen.

"Mom we have a visitor!" He yelled out.

"I don't want to tell your mom just yet. If you don't mind?" She asked him. She's only seen the woman a couple of times since she started dating her son. She didn't want to make the third meeting awkward by telling her about the unplanned pregnancy. Shikamaru nodded telling her he was okay with it.

"Why do you always tell me last minute!" She yelled out as she went into the living room. "Oh! Temari I didn't know you were in the village."

"I came unexpected. I just arrived a couple hours ago." The blonde smiled at her. Yoshino's mood lightened up at the sound of her voice.

"You're excused this time Shikamaru." The older Nara swooped Temari away from her son. "Boys, if we don't take our time to shape them then they'll never get up and do it themselves. That's why us women always have to pick up the slack!"

"Here, here." Temari agreed with her. The blonde had always loved her boyfriend's mother from the moment she met her. She had a spunk to her that was very rare to find.

"I don't know how you kids do it with this long distance relationship shit. I would've killed Shikaku if he were to ever be late without notifying me first. Let alone live in a whole different village." Yoshino punched the dough she was making. "I hope you love Cinnamon buns cause I'm making some for desert."

"I sometimes want to surprise visit Shikamaru in the middle of the night to catch him if he's cheating so I can castrate him. But then again three days travel calms you down." Temari answered her from the table. "Sounds great. I've been wanting some lately."

"I remember when Shikaku would still do missions he would solo them sometimes. When he would solo them I would sneak out of the village to follow him without him realizing just so I know he's going where he says he's going. He never caught me and if it were overnight stays, I'd leave Shikamaru with Choji's or Ino's family." The brunette informed the blonde. For a minute Temari was thinking about something.

"I've never thought of that. Keep talking I need more ideas." She deviously stated.

"On one of Shikaku's birthdays I gave him this necklace I filled some of my chakra in and whenever he went out at night cause 'he had a meeting.' I would walk around the village until I felt the chakra in the necklace I gave him." Yoshino stated as she took out dinner from the oven.

"Nice. So was he ever somewhere else?" Temari curiously asked.

"No, he was always where he said he'd be. But you know you can't trust bitches anymore so you have to take matters into your own hands." The older Nara grinned.

"I'm getting him a necklace. Will you show me how you did it? I never knew you can store chakra that way." Temari made a note to find a nice necklace her significant other would like. "Men are always up to something! I can't stand them. Yoshino you're a fucking savage."

"Bring it by whenever." Yoshino smirked knowing the reason why her and Temari always got along so well was because their similarities. "Shikamaru food is gonna be ready in five minutes so you better hurry up and set the table!"

"Troublesome women always bossing me around." He muttered as he entered the small kitchen. He took a look at the man hating atmosphere and sighed. 'This is gonna be a long dinner.'

"Come by tomorrow for dinner Temari! I'll make your favorite." Grinned Yoshino as she waved her son and his girlfriend goodbye.

"I take it you had a wonderful conversation while I was outside." Shikamaru asked Temari as they walked to his apartment.

"Mhm. Do you have dinner with her every night?" Asked Temari.

"When I'm not on missions." He was carrying some leftovers. "They've become too troublesome."

"I like her. She even gave me a couple ideas for your next present." The blonde grinned. The Nara male rolled his eyes because whatever it was he assumed was trouble.

'Why did I get stuck with such a troublesome woman like her?'


End file.
